1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve.
2. Background Information
An electromagnetically operated fuel-injection valve that has multiple disc-shaped elements arranged in its seating area is described in German Patent No. 39 43 005. Upon excitation of a magnetic circuit, a flat valve plate acting as a flat armature lifts up from a valve seat plate situated opposite from and interacting with the flat valve plate. The flat valve plate and the valve seat plate together form a plate valve part. A swirl element, which sets the fuel flowing to a valve seat in a circular rotary motion, is located upstream from the valve seat plate. A stop plate limits the axial displacement of the valve plate on the side opposite the valve seat plate. The swirl element surrounds the valve plate, leaving a large amount of clearance; the swirl element thus guides the valve plate to a certain degree. At the lower end of the swirl element there are provided multiple tangential grooves, which begin at the outer circumference and extend all the way to a central swirl chamber. When the lower end of the swirl element lies against the valve seat plate, the grooves become swirl channels.
In addition, a fuel-injection valve is described in from Unexamined European Published Patent application No. 0 350 885, in which a valve seat body is provided, with a valve closing member located on an axially movable valve needle interacting with a valve seat surface of the valve seat body. A swirl element, which sets the fuel flowing to a valve seat in a circular rotary motion is located upstream from the valve seat surface in a recess in the valve seat body. A stop plate limits the axial displacement of the valve needle, with the stop plate having a central opening that is used to guide the valve needle to a certain extent. The opening in the stop plate surrounds the valve needle with a large amount of clearance because the fuel to be supplied to the valve seat must also pass through this opening. At the lower end of the swirl element there are multiple tangential grooves, which begin at the outer circumference and extend all the way to a central swirl chamber. When the lower end of the swirl element lies against the valve seat body, the grooves become swirl channels.